Only Look at Me
by Poopstik
Summary: I saw her cheating on me with three different guys. Amuto! Songfic.


Only Look At Me

Summary: I saw her cheating on me with 3 different guys. AMUTO! Songfic

--

**Author's Note: This is my first shugo chara fiction. :) Oneshot :D**

--

_I dialed Amu's phone. Ring ring. "Hello?" Amu asked. "Hello, where are you?" I asked. "At the library..." She replied. "Oh, are you busy?" I questioned. "Sorry, I'm doing...some research for a project." Amu hesitatedly said. "Oh, its alright. I guess you cant help it." I said. "Sorry," she said. "Thats alright. Bye." I answered. I hung up._

_I went to a cafe with a couple of my friends. I ordered some coffee. There I saw her coming in the cafe with Tadase._

**It's been on my mind for a while.  
Gotta get this off my chest.  
Before it's.. too late.  
I can't letcha go.  
Ya gotta let it go.  
I can't letcha go.  
Ya gotta.. listen.**

_Tadase brought her to a table and ordered some food. "Hey isnt that your girlfriend?" Hiro asked softly. I just nodded my head. I __was shocked. Amu saw me. She got a menu and covered her face so I wouldnt notice her. Tadase saw this and turned around and saw me. He gave me a dirty look. What the.. I thought._

**Though you thought I'd change my mind about you,  
If you felt uneasy I smiled and told you that'd never happen.  
In my endlessly wandering, hollow heart  
The only place I can rest is in you but **

_They started to eat. I held my coffee cup and left the cafe. My friends followed me. Okuto suggested we play basketball to cool off __my mind. We walked to the basketball court that was near the park. We played and played for about an hour or so. Hiro said, " We should go home now." "Sure," I said. We walked and walked. I saw Amu with Nagihiko on a bench reading a book. She was smiling. She looked so happy with him. But wait a minute... I thought, isnt she suppose to be with Tadase. I dont think she saw me so I ran to the subway to go home. _

**Even though I stray from you, don't you ever stray from me, "baby",  
Even though I forget about you, don't you forget me, "lady".  
Even though I drink and don't call,  
Even if I briefly meet eyes with another girl,  
Only look at me. **

_I saw her at the station with Kukai laughing at the jokes he made. I left my friends at the park. I just realized that. She saw me. Kukai kept on telling her jokes but Amu just kept staring at me. I turned around and waited for the subway._

**I'm gonna have a hard time without you.  
Sometimes I lose my breath just thinking about you.  
In endless fights and an endless sigh  
The only place you can rest is in me.**

_I walked home and sat down on a chair. I was pissed off at her. SHE WAS WITH THREE DIFFERENT GUYS! Is she trying to make me jealous or something? UGHH! "Ikuto," I heard. I turned and saw my mom. She said. "Bring Utau to the hair salon. She needs a haircut." "Okay," I mumbled. I needed some fresh air anyways._

**But I hate myself for growing tired of you.  
Even today I'm smiling but secretly losing faith, "baby, baby."**

_We walked into this famous hair salon. And I cannot believe but I saw her again with Kukai. She was getting her hair done. They were talking. I leaned on a wall and stared at them. _

**Even though I stray from you, don't you ever stray from me, "baby",  
Even though I forget about you, don't you forget me, "lady".  
Even though I drink and don't call,  
Even if I briefly meet eyes with another girl,  
Only look at me.**

_Utau was done getting her haircut. I was depressed. :( We went home._

**I know I'm being selfish,  
But in the time I've been wasting every day, I've become corrupt like this, "baby".  
I only want you to stay pure forever.  
I want this with my whole heart, this is my faith in you,  
Don't leave me 'til the day you die.**

_Next day.._

_I was on my way to school. My school was near Amu's school. I saw her walking with Tadase carrying their books and binders. They were talking anf talking. I was behind them. Amu turned around and saw me. Then turned to face Tadase. I went to my school. "Hey.. cheer up, dude," Okuto said. "You will find someone waay better than her!" Hiro exclaimed. I ignored them. School went by reaaly fast. _

**Even though I stray from you don't you ever stray from me.  
Even though I forget about you, don't you forget me.  
Even though I drink and don't call,  
Even though I briefly meet eyes with another girl,  
Only look at me.  
Only look at me.**

_"Okay.." Hiro began, "Theres a party going on at Jack's house. Lets go there tonight." "Fine." I grumbled. _

_Later at night.._

_I walked into the house. And saw beer and sooo much food there. I wore baggy pants a loose t-shirt and nike shoes. I walked to Jack's backyard. _

**Even though I drink and don't call...  
Only look at me.**

**I only want you to stay pure forever.  
I want this with my whole heart, this is my faith in you,  
Don't leave me 'til the day you die.**

_I saw her dancing with Kukai. She wore a nice black dress. Kukai saw me and glared the most meanest glare I ever saw. I wanted her back._

**Even though I stray from you don't you ever stray from me.  
Even though I forget about you, don't you forget me.  
Even though I drink and don't call,  
Even though I briefly meet eyes with another girl,  
Only look at me.**

My eyes opened. I got up an realized I was at the park and was sleeping on Amu's lap. She gave me a questioning look. It was just a dream. Just a dream..

--

**Author's Note: The song I used was called Only Look at Me by Tae Yang. Its Korean..**

Even tonight you've waited for me 'til the break of day.  
You're talking to me through tears, saying I've changed.  
But facing you, my feelings for you are the same as before.  
Though I soothe you countless times,

I hate myself for having strayed from you.  
Even today I'm wrapped up in what I'm doing and erasing you from my life, "baby, baby."


End file.
